shadows_creepypasta_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
File.exe
Original Author - T-Dar Your beliefs are your own opinion, I'm not saying this is true or fake. So... where to I even begin? I know that posting this won't really help get this bullshit off of my chest, nor will it minimize the danger that I'm probably already in, even after 3 years. A few years ago, in 2011, to be exact, I started working at a landfill. on July 4th, 2016, I was gathering some bags when I noticed something odd in a pile by the right of me. I walked over to it. It was a dollar bill. Not just any bill, though. A 10,000 dollar bill. Yes. They exist. For those who don't know, the 10,000 dollar bill was printed in 1928, and is, despite being discontinued, is still legal tender. I was wondering, why would someone throw this away? The bill is incredibly rare, and getting it without paying $100,000 on a bullion website is damn near impossible. But after viewing what it led me to, I don't blame the previous owner for throwing it away one bit. I first took it to the bank to get it authenticated. Turns out, it wasn't counterfeit. When I was about enter my house, I noticed something weird about the bill, there was green writing on the top of the bill. It was a link to a website. www.SLXT.dobc/4787 I powered up my computer and typed the link into the search bar. It took me to a strange website. The background was Cyan. There was an endless amount of download buttons. They were listed in order by date. I didn't click any. There must've been hundreds, however I didn't take the time scroll all the way through. I clicked on one of the buttons, it prompted a download for an executable file named "File.exe". I scanned it and it came up as safe. Despite the fact that the file was harmless, I still didn't feel safe running it, so I got out an old Windows XP computer I had lying around. I opened the file. The program looked exactly like the website. There were a few videos listed. I clicked on the first one. It was a 6 hour long video of a man going on a tirade about something in a different language. He looked American, and he had a Tavor X92 strapped to his back. There was a computer next to him. The date and time read 4/5/2004. He was wearing a tactical outfit, with some kind of strange symbol on the left side of his vest. The language he was speaking didn't sound like any language I've heard before. The next video was entirely different. It was set in some sort of abandoned neighborhood in an alley somewhere in between an overgrown house and a large white apartment. The camera was pointing towards a small wooden stage with two men standing on it. One was carrying a Smith & Wesson 500 in his hand, and the other looked extremely sad. Someone who was off camera yelled at whoever was holding the camera. The camera panned to the apartment. There was a teenager nailed to it, his yellow shirt was covered in blood. He was crying. Someone yelled in the strange language at the man holding the gun. I don't know what the men were saying, but it seems that the two men were forced to torture this kid. The man with the gun pumped the kid full of lead. He was crying. He said that he did what they wanted and begged to leave this place. After a heated argument, the man jumped off of the stage and ran down the alley and into an overgrown street. The street was overgrown, with rusted cars all over. There was a B2 Stealth bomber parked in a large parking lot near a paint store. A large man (I think) wearing an odd, human looking mask with an all black outfit walked up to the man. A bunch of other people came out of the various houses and stores, surrounding him, wielding various weapons. One was carrying a Milkor MGL, one was carrying a China Like Grenade Launcher, and another was holding a cordless drill with Javelin launcher strapped to his back. The man with the human looking mask tackled the guy to the ground. One of the other men whipped out a drill, walked over to the man, and drilled his skull. Loser by Beck began playing while this was happening. As the song was playing, the screen faded and I was met with a top-side view of the commotion. The camera was slowly moving upwards until the area below was almost completely concealed by dark-red fog. I reached under my desk and pulled the power cord out. I sat there, disturbed to a great degree, for about an hour. I turned my computer back on and decided to scour the internet for answers. I searched far and wide on google earth for abandoned neighborhoods or cities, but couldn't find one that matched the one shown in the video. I looked in every continent, every country. Nothing. For all I knew, it could have been on another fucking planet. I asked some random people on the internet. I found one person on Reddit, as he encountered it as well. He said that he was messaged a similar link on a dark web forum, that has since been taken down for some reason back in 2006. He didn't give me the link, but he said that it prompted a download for a file named "File.exe". When he opened it, he clicked on one of the videos. He said that the video was of 3 men and a woman torturing 2 tied up children and then forcing them to drink bratrachotoxin. I feel unsafe, as if I live in a third world country. I remember one time I woke up in the middle of the night to my phone ringing. There was no number displayed, it was just a bunch of random corrupted characters that didn't make any sense. I answered it. "Don't worry..... you're sleeping. I'll be there in a Planck time." I placed the phone in the cradle so hard I almost broke it. I locked all my doors, and grabbed a knife. I was taking a drive the other day to get my mind off of this. I drove by an abandoned house, and saw those fucking masks looking out every single window at me. I can't even go to the gym without seeing one of those things walk by the entrance or seeing one of the people there transform into one of the figures. I don't know if I'm hallucinating as a result of the mental effects of seeing something so awful, or of these people... things... whatever are after me. I don't know what to do... to..... get my mind off of this shit. Maybe read a book, play some video games, or watch some YouTube videos. Or I could walk to the beach... oh wait.. it's too dangerous. Fuck... I feel like that whatever those things in the videos were are coming for me. They could be watching me..... right now..... I think I'm gonna fight someone. Category:Videos Category:Blood and Gore Category:Mysteries Category:Killers Category:Computers Category:.exe Category:Cliche but Good Category:Stories written by T-Dar Category:Creepypasta Category:Popcorn Story Category:Internet Category:Items Category:RIP Author